Erytheia Ashmedai
Erytheia Ashmedai (エリセーア アスメデー Eriseia Asumedei), more often called Eri (えり Eri), is an artificially created Human, created using the infamous Red Lacrima, formed into the shape of a human and given life through the magical energy of Alucard, and as such, Alucard considers Erytheia her daughter. Kept hidden, even from the Magic Council, Erytheia was known as Project Katastrofí̱ (実験 カタストロピ Jikken Katasutoropi), due to the nature of her abilities, and even two hundred years later, Alucard only allows Ilona Szilágyi to know of the child's existence. Despite not being a vampire, Eri is the daughter of Alucard, and thus a member of the Ashmedai Coven. Appearance Despite being made entirely of Red Lacrima, Eri bears the appearance of a human child, around the age of 13 or 14, with pale skin, long red hair that reaches down to her back, and bright red eyes that match her hair in colour. While her mothers ensure Eri has a variety of clothes, her favorite appear to be an ensemble resembling a school uniform; a brown vest over a white shirt with a yellow tie, brown plaid skirt, as well as brown leggings and shoes. Her hair itself is tied with a black bow, given to her by Ilona. When Eri absorbs a certain amount of magic into her body, her body shifts, adjusting itself into an older form to better cope with the new degree of power flowing through her body. In her older state, Eri grows taller, her hair remains the same length, however, she often ties it up into two braided twintails, and remains a similar hue. While stuck in the form for longer periods of time, Eri changes her attire to something a little more befitting of her new figure, an attire resembling a school uniform. Her new outfit consists of a white, collared shirt, typically worn open, and left to flare out at ragged ends; over the shirt is a bright orange tie, similar to the bow she wore in her younger body. She wears a pleated, gray skirt, kept attached to her body by overall straps. Her footwear are black and orange striped socks, black leg warmers, and black and orange boots. Accessories are a thick black fighting glove, tinted with orange lining, orange and black striped armbands, and a strange mechanical device attached to the wrist; it gauges the magical energy left in Eri's body before she reverts back to child form. Personality History Erytheia was created several years prior to the beginning of Fairy Tail: Dusk by Alucard, a vampire and scientist who had recently begun experimenting with Red Lacrima, the polar opposite of the traditional "blue" Lacrima. A rare crystalline substance, Red Lacrima absorbs magical energy, and as such, is considered the perfect antithesis to magic users. Alucard, two centuries ago, acquired Red Lacrima, and managed to cultivate the material over a period of several years. However, regarding it as dangerous due to the material sapping even her own power the more she stayed around it, the woman kept the material under lock until she decided it was worth her own time and research, devoting her time instead to her Automatons; this resulted in the creation of Ilona Szilágyi, her partner and soon to be wife, a century after the fact. After another century, give or take several years, Alucard remembered the Red Lacrima she had procured, and, due to additional data she had stolen from a well known scientist, had learned of the concept of Silicon-based humans, or "golems", and decided it would be in her best interests to attempt such a thing herself. Dubbing her endeavor "Project Katastrofí̱", after the chilling effects Red Lacrima possess on a mage, she began craft the cultivated Red Lacrima of her own, using her entire supply, into the shape of a young girl; this was decided when Alucard realized what she and Ilona lacked in their own family was a child, and even over several centuries she had never had one of her own. Imbuing the creation with her own powerful magical energy, she breathed life into it; the result was the young child she named Erytheia Ashmedai, named for her crimson hair. With the innocence of a child, Erytheia had to spend several months teaching the young girl to control her own magic draining abilities, keeping her encased in a metal stasis tank for their mutual protection. Once the girl managed control, she quite happily accepted the vampire and automaton as her two "Mamas", and resides with the two in Alucard's secluded home. Equipment Kakusami (廓清鋏 Purging Scissors): Eri's preferred weapon, the Kakusami are a pair of giant scissors that Eri forms through her Red Lacrima Construct ability. Quite possibly the ultimate violation of the rule "don't run with scissors", the Kakusami are Eri's primary weapon; a set of ruby red scissors composed entirely of Red Lacrima. Wielding them as one would a pair of sccisors, and it is said that they work best in this state. The scissor form gives Eri a unique form of combat involving a series of sharp jabs and the opening and closing of scissors to cause slicing damage. To surprise the opponent, Eri can separate the scissors into two seperate blades, and fight using a dual-wielding sword style. Due to being composed of Red Lacrima, the Scissors maintain their primary ability; the absorption and negation of magic energy; as such, these scissors apper to "cut" magic energy as they absorb it, rendering it useless. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Unique Biology: Eri, due to being a golem constructed entirely of Red Lacrima, has a biology that differs from a human's in several respects. While the ritual that created her was able to replicate a human's internal biology — being a perfect match to a female's anatomy — she isn't entirely organic, as her body is composed of stone. She would appear to be a walking paradox; while her skin can feel soft to the touch, harsh contact reveals it is actually as hard as granite, and, when tapped, gives off a sound more akin to a crystal. Unlike a golem created from normal Lacrima, Eri's blood is red, but the red is unnaturally bright, even for oxygenated blood. Like all golems created through this ritual, Eri does not require food and water in the same way as humans; she survives entirely on magical energy. If she were to run out, however, she would shut down entirely, dying in a manner akin to starvation. Notably, the girl can eat for a sense of pleasure; her body is capable of digesting solids and liquids, as it was based on a human body. Enhanced Strength: Normally, Eri's strength matches her diminutive frame; without some form of enhancement, she cannot lift anything much larger than a filled milk jug. In combat, however, this entire situation flips on its side; Eri has shown herself very powerful physical fighter, capable of enhancing her muscles; by channeling the magical energy directly into her limbs, Eri is capable of performing impressive feats of physical strength, crushing brick walls with ease. This is achieved in bursts; the effect cannot be used in a prolonged situation, Eri can only use her strength by channeling the magic into her limbs at the moment of contact with an opponent for the best effect; in this way, she attacks with the force of a colliding tank, breaking bones and sending pain throughout the opponent with ease. According to Alucard, using this strength in any method other than a "burst" method is detrimental to Eri's health and can tear at her muscles if the magic stays within her limbs for too long. Ways of Combat Varied Weapons Combat: Magical Abilities Concealed Presence: Unlike other beings who give off a magical signature, Eri is a being who is incapable of being sense properly. This is due to the fact that her Red Lacrima nature doesn't allow her to give off a magical aura — she absorbs magic inward, as opposed to emanate it outward, and this makes Eri a being without a magical signature. This applies only to a casual situation; in combat, while manipulating the magical energies Eri absorbs, she gives off a magical signature the same way as any other being. Red Lacrima-based abilities 'Magic Absorption and Negation: '''Eri is a construct created entirely of Red Lacrima, and due to this, her sole ability is that of a Red Lacrima — the ability to absorb, as well as negate, magic and all related abilities. The primary ability of Red Lacrima, and thus, Eri herself, is the ability to absorb any nearby magical energy into her form. If a mage comes too near to Eri, their magic will be negated upon use, and their magic energy absorbed; ripped right from their body. Because she is a living creature, Eri has two distinct differences from normal Red Lacrima that make her unique; the ability to manipulate the absorbed magical energy, and the ability to 'stop' absorbing energy entirely. Eri's Magic Absorption comes with a "negation" field that unconciously spreads several feet from the girl's body when activated. This is found within all Red Lacrima; if a target gets within raneg of the "negation field", they will begin to feel the effects of the Lacrima, and the closer they get to the source, the stronger the effect. Eri is shown to be able to turn this "off", completely stop her own ability to negate and absorb magic through concious thought. This is generally done while she is at home, in the presence of her parents, so as not to constantly absorb their magic and eventually prove to be more harm than good. This is not without its own drawbacks; removing her negation field leaves Eri vulnerable to outside magical harm, as it takes more than a few seconds to expand this field once more after she has negated it. Additionally, like all Red Lacrima, there is a limit to how much magic Eri can absorb; if she exceeds this limit, she will begin to 'crack', and will start to release the energy through violent explosions from these cracks. Going over her limit, however, doesn't stop the unconcious absorption process; it merely weakens the radius. Absorbing too much magical energy is harmful for Eri, similarly to how eating too much can make a child sick. '''Magical Energy Expulsion: '''A method of utilizing her Red Lacrima nature that makes Eri rather unique; the ability to expel magical energy. To be more precise, it's the ability to disrupt the flow of magical energy within a select target — through physical contact, usually with Eri touching the target with her index finger. By controlling her own "negation field", the field that determines the distance in which Red Lacrima can negate magic, Eri forces this field into her opponents own body. The field reacts negatively with the magical energy that flows within the opponents Magical Origin, immediately causing the flow of magical energy from the Origin to the rest of the body to cease; like the barrel of a gun when clogged, the magical build-up will have nowhere to go and build and build until it causes the target to explode in a violent mess of magical energy and flesh. This technique can also work on machinery, disrupting any object that runs on magical energy, either by destroying the Lacrima within it, or whatever device generates the magical energy flow. Eri didn't create this ability on her own; Alucard taught it to her oldest daughter when she was considering ways to use minute amounts of Red Lacrima as a "vaccine" to eliminate foreign Eternano particles from a patients' body. The older immortal considered the ramifications of what would happen if the Lacrima had too much influence over the target's body, and thus, this technique was born. '''Red Lacrima Constructs: '''Being a construct of Red Lacrima gives Eri the unique ability to control the actual substance itself in a way no living being can; she is capable of generating physical, crystalline constructs made out of Red Lacrima itself. Eri generally creates weapons using this ability, and each construct is molded to the mental specifications Eri lays out — such as sharpness, durability, shape/form — which allow Eri to create the ideal weapon for a fighting situation. Due to her childlike nature, however, she has a habit of fashioning objects such as scissors or kendamas — objects for children. Every construct bears the most notorious ability of the Red Lacrima; the ability to absorb magic energy. Trivia *Erytheia is the name of a mythical island in the far western streams of the River Okeanos which was bathed red by the light of the setting-sun. Ashmedai is the Hebrew variant of the name Greek "Asmodeus", a demon of wrath. *Katastrofí̱ is Greek for "Devastation". *Erytheia was made as a deliberate expy and tribute to Lilith of ''Fairy Tail: Vice, right down to her creation method and relationship with her creator. *The Purging Scissors are based off of a similar concept from the anime Kill la Kill, where they are called the "Rending Scissors" or the "Scissor Blade", and are one of the few things that cut Life Fibers.